1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall structure that could well be applied to, for example, a house, a schoolroom, a company's training room, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally such an image display device has been known that projects an image onto a rear-projection screen using a projector. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 5-161151 discloses a liquid crystal rear-projection TV as such the image display device.
The liquid crystal rear-projection TV disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 5-161151 is made thinner by reflecting projection light from a projector by using a reflecting mirror and then making the projection light incident upon a screen.
However, such the liquid crystal rear-projection TV is placed in a room and used there, so that even if the TV itself is made thinner as described above, a substantial floor area of the room is reduced. Further, the room is still made untidy by wiring lines etc.
It is desirable to enable an image to be displayed using a projector to avoid reducing a substantial floor area in a room and also making the room untidy by wiring lines etc.